Is It Okay To Cry?
by WizardWaterBendingTribute
Summary: Toph Beifong, the best earthbender alive, is broken inside at the though of no one loving her. She is guilty. Guilty she had broken up Sokka and Suki without knowing it. Sokka tries to talk to her and start up a conversation. She wants to go home after this guilt eating her up inside, so the Gaang gets together to get her home. Will Sokka fall for her along the way? A bit OCC
1. Chapter 1

Today would be known as an exciting,yet sad day. Today, May 8th, would be Jet's 20th birthday, almost four years since he had passed away from his fatal injuries. On his birthday, they would celebrate him and remember the memories of him, knowing he is watching them along with the other spirits. Team Avatar and their fellow friends all come to celebrate at Ba Sing Se at Iroh's Tea Shop for the day. Once the sun is gone, lanterns are lifted into the sky, rainbows of colors surrounding the stars. But that wouldn't be held til a couple of hours.

Down at the empty corner of the tea shop was a lonely Toph, who sits with her faded jade eyes staring into the nothing, letting her feet feel the vibrations so she could 'see.' She felt lonely, everyone had someone by their side who loved them more than a friend. Even Haru managed to get together with Ty Lee, who was always showing off her flexible body. Zuko and Mai were on and off but they always manage to find a way back to each other thanks to Aang and Katara, who were closer than before. She listens to the whispers and the footsteps, but none of the words or steps were for her. Then her ears perk up and soon everyone goes silent.

"Suki! Not everything has to be about you!"

"I never said that, Sokka. I just wanted to know why you care for Toph so much."

Toph could feel Sokka's uneven footsteps move closer to Suki's figure. "One, it's none of your business. And Two, she's my closest friend. Third, you're my girlfriend, which means I love you differently from everyone else."

"It doesn't seem like it," Suki mutters.

Toph could practically feel Sokka shaking in anger, "And what does that suppose to mean."

"What I mean," Suki started, "is that I always hear Toph's name coming from your mouth when you speak about meeting her again or when 'Team Avatar' should all meet up more often. And every time you talk about your adventures, her name comes out of more than half of your sentences. I never hear my name from your mouth."

"I told you not everything has to be evolved around you. I have friends and Toph is my closest."

"Are you sure it's something more than that. Are you both doing something I don't know about. Are you planning on meeting her for a kissing session tonight?"

"Enough!" Sokka shouts, cutting Suki off. Suki jumps and puts her hands on her hips. Sokka's brown cheeks turn red as his blood boils, "Suki, I'm done. If you can't accept that I talk about Toph, then we're going to have to break up."

"But-"

"If you can't accept that Toph and I have too many stories to tell, then that's too bad. Come talk to me when you calm down. Until then, we aren't together."

Toph can hear Sokka's clumsy footsteps walk away until his vibrations at faded. The jade green eyes tat belong to Toph lowers as she feels all sets of eyes on her, one pair shooting knives at her mentally. Toph, not wanting to be the center of attention, walked out of the room and to her guest house that she shared with the girls. She stands in the middle of her room she shares with Katara and Ty Lee and feels her eyes pricking. She knew she was Sokka's best friend and the best Earthbender in the world, but she knew she wasn't that big of a deal. After a day or so, she is out of everyone's thoughts because there is something much more better than she. Work is much more important than she is, or at least that's what her parents think.

Toph never felt so lonely. Everyone had someone to love or someone to care for. No one thought of her once, or at least until now. She knows she's not as pretty as Katara or Ty Lee and not as smart as Mai and Suki but she thought being tough made her unique and special. She didn't have the perfect body like all the other girls. At 16, she stood at a short 5'3 and grew curves, small ones, but curves none the less. Her curves aren't too small where you wouldn't know where it is, but it's decent enough to know they're there. She didn't hold her hair into her original style but instead holds it into a tight ponytail and wears it down in waves for special occasions like tonight, except there was no one to celebrate it with.

Feeling a stabbing pain at her chest and tears trying to push away from her eyes, she rubs at her moon rock bracelet Sokka gave her, something she did when she was thinking, nervous, or sad. She was sad at the moment; she felt guilty. Guilty that she had split up a wonderful couple without even knowing it has happened and that ripped her apart. The dam holding her tears inside had broken and she had exploded into tears and her sobs echoed in the empty house, loud enough to catch someone's attention outside and she didn't care.

She couldn't stop the guilt eating her up inside.

**It's a stupid start, but I promise it will get better. Please review and I'll Post the next chapter. IF I get 1 or more review, I will update the new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take long, but Toph's sobs turned into calm hiccups. Footsteps catch up in Toph's 'seeing' and wipes her tears away as soon as the footsteps get closer. Feeling the similar vibrations, Toph knew the graceful footsteps belonged to the beautiful Katara. Thinking about Katara's beauty almost set her in tears again, but she fixed the dam and let the tears hold back. Katara reaches the shared room and spots the emotionless Toph just standing.

"Come one Toph, we have to get you dressed, the celebration is about to begin in about two hours."

And it did take about two hours for the both of them to get ready and out the door.

"Toph, you look gorgeous."

And it was true. Toph's hair was taken from it's original style and let down on her back at graceful raven waves. Her jade eyes were surrounded by a darker green that popped against her white pale skin. She wore a jade green dress with dark green sleeves and a yellowish green strap around her waist, showing her tiny waist and her small curves. Her neck and wrists were covered in matching accessories.

Although Toph couldn't see what she looked like, she could tell she was going to catch a few people's attention. But she wouldn't pull as much attention as the other girls would, which is secretly killing her inside.

"Let's get going. They are holding a dance party before we begin with the lanterns."

Katara grabs Toph calloused hand and drags her from the house and to the court of Iroh's coffee shop, where hundreds of people were swaying and jumping to the fast beat of the music. Toph could feel the release of Katara's hand and her walking her way to Aang and her other friends, Suki among them. Toph walks until her back hits a wall and she leans against it, her foot bouncing to the beat. Of all of the footsteps being felt, one pair of clumsy, uneven feet catches her attention. She silently wishes the feet will go past her. Unluckily, the steps stop right beside her and he leans on the wall with her.

"Hey Toph," Sokka spoke. Toph gives him a slight wave before turning her head straight.

"Um, you look nice. Beautiful actually."

Toph's emotionless face turned into a look a shock but that vanished as soon as it came. She nods in thanks and doesn't turn her head to his direction. Then a new song comes on, the one Katara and Aang danced to at the Fire Nation before the adults found him and the other students. Sokka, who seems happy of the song play, moves so he is standing right in front of Toph.

"Dance with me?" he asks, his voice hopeful.

Toph crosses her arms over her chest, "In case you haven't forgotten, I'm blind, idiot!"

He didn't seem phased by her name calling and grabs her hand, "You don't have to see to dance. Just as long as you have a person you can trust."

"But we're going to look like fools."

Sokka shoots Toph a smile, "Then we'll look like fools together."

He tugs at her hand and toward the dancing crowd straight in the center. He could feel her tense as she feels something.

"What wrong?" Sokka asks, concerned.

"Everyone's eyes are on us."

Sokka looks around and it's true, everyone stopped their dancing to look at the odd pair. All his fellow friends look shocked, except Suki, whose face was red in anger.

"Forget them," Sokka offers. "Just pretend it is just you and me. Don't pay any attention to the others."

"How could I? I can still feel all of them stare."

"Don't people watch you when you fight off other earthbenders?"

"That's different," she whispers.

"Well just pretend that you are performing and these people are your audience."

"Okay."

She closes her eyes and opens them again, staring at nothing directly. She feels Sokka extend his arm, sending her far away from him. He pulls his arms back in and she tumbles back to his body, her small chest pressed against his well defined chest. Sokka spins her once she at a distance and she doesn't mess up, which made the pair extremely happy. Toph is shocked when Sokka lifts her and bends her body around his, wrapping her body around her waist, the swinging her by her arms to get her back on standing position. The crowd cheered and encouraged the dancers to make things more entertaining.

Thanks to Ty Lee, the bubbly girl taught everyone in the group, including Toph to relax their body to bend their bodies in ways they couldn't imagine, which helped the dancing pair this night. Sokka tugs her down and forward so her body his slightly sliding on the ground and back up to be tossed on Sokka's back and back down again. Their once simple dance turned into flips and tricks they learned with their training. Toph used her earthbending skills and changed them into dancing movements as Sokka used his skills from his sword and boomerang, both of their bodies moving together in sync. Toph followed Sokka's movements through his vibrations and made small dances that matched his own.

The song was over at the last beat, where Sokka and Toph were at the last stance, Toph's arm entwined with Sokka's as their bodies were crouched down, their knees bent. The audience claps and cheers, telling the pair how well they were.

Sokka turns around and sees Toph with a soft smile on her face and her pale face surrounded in a soft pink. He grabs her hand and drags her away from the crowd and toward the group of friends.

"That was great!" cheers Katara and Ty Lee.

"How did you get her to dance?" asks Aang. "She never dances with anyone, no matter how much they ask."

"Great job, Toph," says Zuko, patting the small earthbender's back.

Suki rolls her eyes, "It could have been better."

"I think it went well," responds Mai, monotone as usual.

"That was awesome!" shouts Haru along with his group of friends.

Toph's face turns into a darker pink and her breathing becomes heavy. She turns to Sokka, "want to go again?"

He grabs her hand and pulls back into the crowd to dance with the fast beat. The song was over and crowd cheers again before going to dance with their partner. Sokka feels the small, yet strong body of the girl against his own body, the both of them breathing heavily. There was a strand of hair pressed against her sweaty forehead, covering her eye, and he pushes the hair away to get a better view of her eyes. She jumps in shock but relaxes, the both of them returning to their dancing as if nothing happened.

But as they were dancing, all Toph could think about was _He belongs to Suki! He belongs to Suki! He can't be mine._

And that killed her inside, her dam filling up to the brim again.

**I hope you like this chapter. I want 2 or more reviews in order for me to put of the next chapter. I woke up this morning before I began writing this chapter and checked my stats of this story and the results are great. I have 54 views, 3 reviews, and 3 alerts, which is a great start! Thank you so much to those of you who read and like this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

The dancing went on for another hour until the sun was completely down and the moon was shining down brightly toward the people. The music went from fast and exciting to slow and relaxing. People danced in pairs, their bodies pressed against one another. Toph went back to the wall feeling the vibrations from the people all around her. She smiles as all of her friends dance with their boyfriends or girlfriends and it made her slightly sad that no one wants to dance that close to her. She hears Sokka's footsteps again and he stands in front of her like before.

"Care to dance?" he asks.

She shakes her head and scoots farther away from him, only to have him move closer toward her.

"Just one more dance," he pleads. "After this dance, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day."

She sighs and drags him to the middle of the dance floor, getting nervous every step they took. They stop at the middle of the dance floor and make sure they have enough space to dance. Toph jumps slightly when she feels Sokka's soft, large hand grasp her waist while his other hand hold on to one of her own hand before pulling her into his large and well-muscled chest. She could feel Sokka's heart beating nervously and rests her hand on his shoulder, which was a very difficult task.

"Okay, now what do we do?" asks Toph.

Sokka takes one step forward and so did Toph, then she took a step forward and Sokka moved back and that' show they danced mostly throughout the song. At the end of the song, the pair were just swaying, keeping their bodies close and pretending they were the only people there. Just Sokka and Toph.

Feeling a bit too comfortable, she rest her head on Sokka's chest, listening to peaceful heart beating. They knew their group of friends were watching them in amusement, except for 1 red-faced person, but that did matter to them at the moment. They only cared for tonight and their current dance. The song was over and someone announced they were taking out the lanterns for everyone to get. Toph and Sokka stood in the back of the line, waiting for everyone to get their lanterns. The line was soon empty and the jade-green eyed girl along with the dark-skinned boy were getting their lantern.

"Sorry kids, I only have the one lantern."

Sokka was the one that took the lantern, "It's okay sir. We'll share."

"Are you sure? I can give you mine."

"No it's fine."

Sokka drags Toph with him and takes her all of the way to the house and she realized they weren't the only ones in the house. All their friends were there, smiling and talking to each other, most likely about the previously dancing pair. They stop talking once they enter the house and smile at them, telling them how great they were at dancing. Sokka was pulled away from Toph as the boys went over to talk him as all the girls but one wanted to speak to Toph about the dance.

"I told you flexibility can come in handy."

Toph shrugs her shoulders and ignores the girls around her as they talk to one another. She went up stairs and to the roof of the building and sat on the very top of the sturdy hay roof, her feet hanging off the roof. She sighs and closes her eyes as the wind softly blows against her, blowing her hair and her dress. She couldn't 'see' anything at the moment, and she enjoys it. Now that the war was over, she never had to be as paranoid as she was back then. Now, she can relax and take away her sight, and that became relaxing to her. She did it as often as Katara practices her waterbending, or as much as Aang and Zuko meditates. She jumps slightly at the sound of a horn, telling them it is time to lift the lanterns up in the air. She forgot she doesn't have a lantern, but she did remember Sokka wants to share the lantern with her, but he wasn't here. Because of the wind blowing loudly and some people shouting, she couldn't hear Sokka approaching her. She didn't realize someone was up here with her until the person sat down beside her on the roof.

"Toph, put your hands here," Sokka's voice orders her.

"Where?"

Sokka sets down the lantern and takes her small hands into his large ones. He takes the lantern into one hand and moves one of Toph's hand on one side of the lantern and the moves the other beside it as he puts his hand on the opposite side of the lantern.

"On three," he says.

"One," he starts off.

She finished, "Two. Three."

They lift the lantern together and Sokka watches it float with thousands of other green or yellow lanterns. Sokka looks at Toph and notices her rubbing her ankle with the moon rock bracelet he gave her. Usually, she had it on her upper arm, but that was covered in fabric, so she put it in the next best spot. He knew she was thinking about something.

"What's on your mind?" he asks her.

Her eyes don't move from their place, "I always wanted to know what the lanterns look like. Actually, I always wanted to know what everything looks like. Sometimes, I wish I weren't blind."

"Hey!" Sokka shouts. "Don't say that. If you weren't blind, you wouldn't be the best earthbender living. You wouldn't have been on Team Avatar. I would have never met you. And you wouldn't have those beautiful colored eyes of yours."

"How could they be beautiful if they don't work?"

"Not everything has to work Toph. Inventors make inventions that don't work, but the art used to make it is so beautiful. If my boomerang didn't work, I would still admire it for it's unique beauty."

Toph feels the dam cracking down again, "but what person would want something that doesn't work? You and I both know that men want have someone who can make babies, someone they see can look them in the eye and tell them how gorgeous they look. A man would want someone to have working eyes so they can look him in the eye and tell the truth or lie."

"But your eyes can do that," Sokka says. "I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you are alone and scared. Scared that no one will love you the way you want them to. I know you're alone because your parents but everything before you and everyone has someone to love. But trust me, someone will see more than just the fact that you're blind, they will see how much of a wonderful person you are and how great and brave you are. Not all beauty comes from the eyes; most real men see beyond the beauty and see what's inside."

"I bet there's not many men who do that."

"That's true."

They sit in silence until Sokka speaks up, "Toph, I really like it when you open up to me."

"Well, it's nice to have someone willing to waste their entire day teaching a bind girl to dance."

"It wasn't a waste," says Sokka seriously. "Toph, to be honest, you're the only person I can tell everything to. The only one I know will understand how I'm feeling and doesn't use it against me."

He closes his eyes at the memory of Katara screaming at him, "_Well you don't love mom as much as I do._"

"It's tough having something used against you," Toph starts. "I remember when we had the scamming trip and Katara yelled at me about my parents. It hurt. I love my parents, but I hate thinking about them because they never treated me like a child or a daughter. They treated me like a trophy to give away to some stranger or to show off to their friends. It makes mt feel like I'm not human."

"I'm sorry, Toph." Sokka grabs her hand and holds it, their fingers intertwined. "If it makes you feel better, I don't think you are a trophy to me even though it's nice to know I am best friends with the Blind Bandit. But you are much more than that. You are headstrong, kind, when you want to be, and smart. And if it helps, I think you, besides my sister and Aang, are worth spending my entire life with."

"What about Suki?"

"I love her," Sokka states. "But I would rather have my sister and my best friends by my side instead of someone who scolds you just because you worry about your best friend."

"You worry about me?"

"Of course I do," he squeezes her hand tighter. "I knew for the past two years you've been feeling the way you're feeling."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Do you remember what happened last time?" he chuckles.

"Yes. I told you to leave me alone. So, I decided earthbend at you."

"Yeah, it still hurts when I sit sometimes."

She laughs and he follows soon after, both of them breathless and clutching their stomachs, their hands still entwined. Toph stops laughing when she feels something wet and soft press against her flushed cheeks. Her pink cheeks darkened into a hot red and touches the spot where his lips had been. There was a flutter in her empty stomach that she had never felt before, but she ignores it. There was another minute of comfortable silence, but neither of them mind it. He stands and helps Toph up, their fingers still tangled.

"We should some down now. The others will be worried."

He takes a step and she follows, only to have the roof give out on them and send them down toward the ground on the first floor. Sokka twist slightly while they are falling so she would be on top and he would be on the bottom to catch their fall. Air pushes forcefully until they hit the ground softly, Toph hanging on to Sokka tightly. She feels his swollen wrist and notices it that he injured it, but it wasn't broken.

"Thanks Aang," Sokka says.

Aang looks up at the hole on the roof and looks down at the pair, who were covered in hay, dust, and dirt. Aang laughs and everyone else joins, including Toph and Sokka. Toph tries to get up but Sokka strong, muscular arms were wrapped around her tightly around her waist. Realizing he was still holding on, he lets go and lets Toph help him up, Toph wincing slightly. Katara stops her laughing and notices Toph's bleeding foot and Sokka's swollen wrist. Sokka notices the blood and picks her up and brings her to the girl's upstairs room and sets her on the largest bed. Katara picks her foot up and uses some of her healing water to heal the cut. A small bruise was only seen at the bottom of her rough feet.

"Be careful Toph. The cut may be gone, but there is a very sensitive bruise at the bottom of your feet and it may hurt for a few days." Toph nods in thanks and scoots to the side to let Sokka sit on the bed as Katara heals him as well. There was only a bruise surrounding his wrist and he also thanks Katara.

"Next time, try not to stand on the roof," Katara giggles.

**You know the deal, 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! And I'm very happy with the 252 views.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: OCC CHARACTER (S)**

After the lanterns were thrown in the air and gone from the city's sight, everyone went back into their homes and went to sleep. Everyone but Sokka, who was arguing with Suki, and Toph, who couldn't go to sleep because of the fighting. They screamed and once again, Toph was the main reason of the fight as Suki accuses her and Sokka defends her. There was a sound like slap and a punch and Toph knew Sokka was the person to get hit. Toph, who was already relived once the fight was over, fell asleep.

**8 hours later**

Toph, feeling another blush come across her cheeks after remembering last night, gets up from the floor and walks down the stairs, careful not to step on anyone. The lower she went, the louder the screaming downstairs got. She just knew that it was Sokka and Suki, who again, were talking about her.

"Tell me what I want to hear!" demands Suki.

"Fine," responds Sokka. "If I told you Toph means nothing to me, will you be happy?"

"Very."

"Toph means nothing. You are my everything. You have a big place in my heart and there is no room for anyone else but you, and maybe Yue. I swear, Toph means nothing; she's just an annoying, spoiled teenager who no one can stand."

"That's why there's no one to love her."

"Yeah. And who wants to be with a blind person anyway?"

"Maybe a deformed person."

They both laugh and Toph feels the butterflies in her stomach go away and the feeling of depression and loneliness is eating her way into her heart. She runs down the stairs and past the laughing couple, who stops and tries to figure out who just ran by. Toph continues to run until she reaches General Iroh's tea shop. She sat in the far booth and sat down, putting her head in her folder arms. The dam broke down and she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her paler cheeks. She tries to wipe her tears away when there was a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"There is no need to wipe your tears, Toph. Tell me, what's wrong."

Toph scoots and lets Iroh sit next to her as he rubs her back. "I want to go home. I knew I wasn't wanted here."

"Of course you are wanted."

"Yeah right. I just want to know if someone will miss me when I'm gone."

"I'll miss you. It's nice having to give advice to you kids like a father will."

"You're a better father and my father ever was, and I thank you for that. I just wanted to tell you goodbye. I'm deciding to leave now."

"You know, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'll be right here."

She gives him a hug and tears of gratefulness rolls down her face into his uniform. He hugs her back and whispers, "goodbye, Toph. I hope to see you again."

"It's not likely is I'm not coming back, but I will do my best."

They get up and walk to the front of the shop, giving her a hug and some money before she left. She runs back to he house and into the girl's shared room and gets her things and packs them into a bag. Once completely packed, she walks back down stairs only to have Momo following her with a crooked head. She bends down and pets him on the head, "I'll miss you, Momo."

The lemur jumps and wraps it's tail and arms around Toph as it giving her a hug before flying off back into the crowd. Toph leaves and walks down the street with a relived smile and without a second glance at the house. She was leaving her 'best friend' for good.

**Later in the morning**

Zuko stretched on the stairs with Mai two steps above him, who was also stretching. Once their bodies were relaxed, Zuko made his way downstairs to wake up the boys and Mai walks upstairs to wake up the girls. Mai, having sharp instincts, knew immediately there was something wrong. Mai walks into the room and shoves the girls on the bed off the bed and the girls and gave the girls on the floor a kick. Mai knew immediately one girl was missing, so she counts the girls. There was Katara, herself, Ty Lee, Suki, Jin, and Smellerbee. Then she realized Toph was missing. And not only that, but her stuff was gone too. Before she let the girls leave for breakfast at Iroh's, Mai asked, "Have any of you seen Toph. Her stuff isn't here."

The girls shrug and continue to walk down the stairs with a worried Mai behind them. They meet downstairs with the boys and Mai spotted Zuko, who notices her worried expression.

"What's wrong?" He asks, catching everyone else's attention.

"Toph is gone."

"Well maybe she left for breakfast," Katara offers.

"But she never gets up earlier than us," says Aang.

"Well she can't leave for breakfast because all of her things are gone, everything."

"What!" everyone yells.

"But she would never leave us behind," speaks a sad Ty Lee.

Mai shrugs and makes her way to the tea shop and spots the somewhat sad elder. Zuko runs to his uncle and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" Zuko asks.

She shakes his head, "I've never seen her so sad before."

"Who?" asks Haru.

"Toph. She came here crying an hour or two before and told me she was leaving and never coming back."

"Leaving? What for?" Katara asks.

"I do not know, but she seemed heartbroken to me. Maybe you lot should go looking for her."

"How about we eat first," Suki suggests.

Everyone shakes their head and thanks Iroh for the advice before leaving. They all split up with Mai, Zuko, Haru, Jin, Smellerbee, and Ty Lee searching the ground while the the original Team Avatar, along with Suki where on Appa. It took only twenty minutes for the Water Tribe Warrior to spot Toph in a very similar dress as last night and her hair down in waves.

"There she is!" Sokka yells.

"Yippee!" says Suki sarcastically.

Appa swoops down and continues to fly down until Appa was in front of Toph with everyone hopping off and rushing over to her hug her, all except Suki.

"What the hell!" shouts an angry Toph. "What are you all doing here?" Toph asks hatefully.

"Why are you leaving?" asks a concerned Sokka.

"I'm assuming you would know. After all, who would want to be with a blind person?"

Sokka was confused at what she said, who said that? He was thinking and thinking hard, but nothing came to him. Then he looks at Suki's angry face and remembers. Then his jaw drops. She was there when he said it?! He reaches over and pushes her into his chest for hug, but she pushes him away when tears are in the brim of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"I thought even if something doesn't work, then there is still the beauty to admire, but there is no beauty in me if I'm such a spoiled, annoying teenager who means absolutely nothing to you."

"I didn't mean-"

"Just leave me alone, all of you."

"Just let us take you home. But first, we can eat, I bet you hadn't eaten anything before you left. Do you want us to take you home?" Aang offers. Toph thinks about for a second and nods her head. Everyone climbs on and Sokka helps her up by grabbing her waist and using his strength to lift her.

Appa flies up in the air, sending her wavy hair floating around her. Sokka looks from the clouds to Suki staring Toph down. He grabs Suki's hand, which makes her calm down, but her eyes are still glued on the small earthbender. He takes a looks for himself and his breath was knocked away by some invisible force. Her dress shows her creamy smooth legs, which were resting under her, and her strong, small arms. She was looking over the side of Appa's saddle, sending her hair flying to the right. He instantly regretted what he said and for siding with Suki and he was going to do something about it.

Whether she likes it or not, he will protect her and fight for her.

**2 reviews. I don't really like this chapter, but I hope you all find it decent.**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone met up at Iroh's tea shop, everyone saying their goodbyes with hugs and pecks on the cheek. Mai and Zuko decided to stay for one more day to spend more time with their favorite tea lover and Jin decides to stay to work at the tea shop, while everyone else agrees on this adventure. The plan, made by both Sokka and Aang, was to drop everyone off at their destinations after a day or two of relaxing and resting. Toph, eager to go home, reluctantly agrees with the plan and takes off with her fellow friends. While flying, everyone but Toph were talking as a group about their adventures. Sokka every once and a while talked about him and Toph's near death experience and how he was afraid to lose her because boomerang wasn't coming back. Suki glares at him so he changes the topic to the once of his time at Kyoshi Island and meeting Suki and the creepy foaming man. Haru, noticing Toph's distance, scoot until he's beside her.

"Are you okay, Toph?"

She stares beyond the distance and nods her head, turning her head away from him.

"You sure?"

Toph gives him another nod and rests her head on the edge of the saddle, trying to keep the tears from leaking her eyes.

Sokka, who is watching her, sees her eyes glistening with tears but none fall. He wishes he could come over to her and hold her as she cries as she lays her head on his chest. But for now, he'll leave her alone, afraid that she will punch him and the living daylights out of him. Still, he continues to watch her and slowly, his breath is slowly getting sucked away by her beauty. How had he not noticed it?

The warrior's thoughts disappear after a sharp jab is felt on his arm. It was Suki, who hold a strange emotion on her face that looks like jealousy. Why would Suki be jealous? Is it Toph? Is it Ty Lee? He didn't know, but he felt that Toph was her target to take her anger out on, so it was his duty to prevent that from happening.

It wasn't long for Appa to become exhausted at the amount of people riding him, so he lands in a nice camping spot with a clear lake and a nice view of a nearby mountain with a waterfall. Everyone, excluding Toph, stares at the scenery in awe and all but the warrior and the blind earthbender jump from the saddle and waddle around in the sand. Toph, about to make her way down the furry creature, stops and her eyes go wide. Sokka's large hand rests a=on her shoulder and he yanks her down. Because of her natural strong stance, she only stumbles but cries out in pain when she steps on Sokka's laid out boomerang, the sharp, flat edge cutting deep into her foot.

"Ow!" she cries, falling on her bottom and holding her left foot. She wouldn't let her tears come out, but she did let out a small, tear less sob. Sokka, who remembers she hurt the same foot only yesterday.

"Toph! I'm so sorry!" He tries to reach out for her but she starts scooting away from him, yelling at him to leave her alone. Of course, feeling guilty already, tried to do the best he could. She continues to back away until her back hits the opposite edge of the saddle, then she tries to wipe away the blood from her foot.

"What do you want?!" she screams at him.

"I just want to talk!"

"About what?" venom laces in her angered tone.

"Look, I know you heard what I said when I was with Suki this morning and I'm sorry."

"You think sorry is going to help! Last night you told me I was pretty and important to you. Then this morning you say I mean nothing to you and that I'm bratty, and no one wants a blind person when you personally told me that you like the fact I am blind. I get it! I mean nothing, so leave me alone!"

Sokka sits next to her as Toph tries to calm herself down. "I regret everything I said and I'm pissed at myself because I said these horrible things. I think you are so pretty and I'm upset with myself that I let myself say that, even if you didn't hear me. And I promised myself that I am going to protect you and be there for you when you need me to and never hurt you."

"Well it seems you're going off with a bad start," jokes Toph. He smiles at her and pulls her into a tight hug, giving her another kiss but this time on her forehead. She pulls him back into a hug and nearly crushes him, something she did on purpose. He pulls away and look her in the eyes to see the vulnerable glint in her eyes only meant for him to see.

"Promise?" she asks.

"I'm promise," he says, pulling her into another hug. "I promise with all my heart that I will never, ever let anyone get in between our friendship. And I am going to have a little talk with Suki."

She smiles and punches his arm and hears him complain about showing her way of caring and compassion. Soon he calms down and carefully carries her down Appa and scoops her into his arms. He begins to walk toward the group of excited teenagers and stops after Toph's somewhat soft voice catches his attention.

"Sokka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really think I'm pretty?"

"Of course Toph. All the stars in this universe put together is nothing compared to your beauty."

He looks down and spots the the light pink tint in her cheeks and the small smile on her pink lips. Just looking at her at that moment made his heart beat faster and his stomach flutter, but he ignored the feeling, scolding himself. _She's my best friend, of course she wouldn't like me like that! Besides, she might like someone else. Someone her age. She shouldn't like me. I'm her best friend. I'm three years older than her. She's a earthbender. And she's a princess. But technically, I can be considered a prince, but still! Why would she like a non bender like me? She goes after the tough and strong men and I am definitely not like that. But look at her, her jade green eyes staring at a place no one but her self can see, her body perfectly fitting into my arms, and her perfect teeth flashing as she smiles with her beautiful pink lips. Ugh! It's just impossible. I'm not falling for her! And I will not allow myself to!_

Toph can feel Sokka's heart beating faster for some odd reason. Maybe she was heavy and he was tired. But it wasn't a long journey to reach the waterbender, who already notices the eathbender's bleeding foot.

"Again? What happened?"

"Sokka left his boomerang out and my foot feel and rubbed against it. It was my fault if I wasn't so unfocused and tired."

Suki watches her boyfriend carry the earthbender and she couldn't control the anger flowing deep within her veins. She just wanted to grab her fan, threaten Toph until she is permanently gone from Sokka's life. But Toph was her friend and she couldn't think of doing these things to her. _Maybe I shouldn't be so upset, she's my friend and I shouldn't treat her the way I've been treating her. I really care for her. She's like a little sister I've never had and I don't want to ruin that. Besides, I should let him go. He cares for her and she cares for him, even if she is too stubborn to admit it. The spark we had back when we were slightly younger has faded and he and I are so far away from each other. He's not the one for me and I must tell him that tonight, it's best off that way. Besides, someday I will find the one I will spend my life with forever. I love them both and I don't want to ruin their wonderful friendship. I notice they are inseparable and have many things in common like their ways of being sarcastic and that's perfect. Together they will have beautiful, sarcastic children. Just apologize and the guilt will go away. Apologize. Apologize. Apologize._

**3 comments this time :).**

**I sort of like this chapter. I don't want Sokka falling in love with Toph immediately but I do want him to recognize her beauty. But in this chapter, he's developing a crush on Toph but not completely yet, he's questioning it at the moment. And I don't want Suki to be the villain or the antagonist (even though I'm not a fan of her, but I still like her) because I have a villain that will come soon. But anyway, I just want Suki to forgive and forget and also let Suki somewhat become a matchmaker because she is starting to secretly ship the pair. Join Suki and join the ship! (I honestly think that last comment was stupid!)**

**ALSO:**

**Thank you my fans! Also for 4 of my fans I have a prize for you! Look below if you are interested**

**To Demonpie17 and Kataang4eve, you get to make your own character that will be a part of Team Avatar and most of the story. The reason for this is because you are the first people to review.**

**To Free-Spirited Dreamer and CoolSoxs, you also get a character who will be mentioned or be in several chapters of my story. The reason for this is because you both have reviewed in all of my chapter so far.  
**

**If the 4 of you are interested, then PM me this information:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Nation:**

**Description:**** (Hair, eyes, personality, skin, ability, past life, problem with life, family, related to and you can't be related to Toph and Sokka and Katara)**

**Place where you live:**

**I hope you four are interested!**


End file.
